Jerk
by Moonsetta
Summary: A turtle tot story. When you're a kid, you can be quite a jerk, no matter who you are.


I can't believe it but I found another story I wrote nearly a year ago! I need to stop losing track of these stories. Anyways, this is a Turtle Tot story. I'm not sure what specific age they would be so just make your best guess.

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

Leo scanned over the book with his eyes, he had recently learned to read and was pouring through books faster than you could turn the channels on the TV. He had a gentle smile on his face and if you looked into his bright blue eyes you could see the adventure playing in his mind.

"Leonardo?" asked the voice of his father.

The young turtle was a little annoyed by the disruption but paused the story in his mind before glancing up, "Yes Master Splinter?"

Splinter gave his eldest son a puzzled look, "Were you not reading a different book but 15 minutes ago?"

Leo pointed beside the couch where a very large stack of books sat, "I'm on the last one."

"Then what will you do?" Splinter asked after a moment of silence.

Leo swallowed a sigh and answered back, "Training, the sooner I learn that kata the better."

Splinter bowed his head and left the living room, ducking into his bedroom for some much needed meditation. Leo had just finished his book and stacked it on top of the others when one of his younger brothers shuffled in quietly. The footsteps were very light and unsure. Leo turned to find his genius little brother with a small box in his hands.

"What is it Don?" Leo asked as he tried to met his brother's eyes.

The purple banded turtle tot seemed to find the floor more interesting at the moment, "Um, would um uh that is, if you don't mind, of course, unless I'm bothering you I uh-"

Leo sighed and shook his head. He was about to say something when a memory hit him.

* * *

"_Hey Donny, can you teach me how to play?" Leo asked as he watched his brother successfully triumph in a chess match against their sensei._

"_It's too complicated for you Leo, you wouldn't understand," Donny said, sticking his nose into the air as if he stood on a pedestal on top of the world. _

_Leo frowned._

_Hurt._

_Sorrow._

_Pain._

"_Ok," Leo said with a shrug and walked out of the room, pretending like it hadn't have been one of the most painful jabs to his heart he had ever had._

_Inside he never heard his father demanding the younger turtle apologize to his brother, explaining that he had hurt him very deeply. _

* * *

Instead of saying anything, the eldest simply stood up and walked away, his eyes set on the dojo. He never bothered to look behind as the younger turtle let tears escape his eyes. As Leo first stepped through the dojo he took a deep breath of the surrounding air and relaxed as the familiar atmosphere made him truly feel like he was indeed at home. He crossed the room and pulled a pair of practice wooden swords from the safe-weapon rack. He walked to the center of the room and dipped into a kata, trying to perfect it. He had the movements down precisely but he had to speed them up. He had practiced for ten minutes until he sensed someone in the doorway. Leo finished the kata and glanced to the figure in the doorway.

Raphael.

Leo rolled his eyes and went back to practicing. Raph fidgeted on the sideline, trying to decide how to approach his older brother. Finally he gulped and gathered all the courage he could find.

"Leo?" he whispered.

Said turtle finished his kata and turned back to his immediate younger brother, "Yes Raph?"

"I-I um I-" Raph trailed off, glancing at the floor, other than at his older brother.

"Raph?" Leo said quietly.

"Hmm?"

_

* * *

_

Raph made crashing noises as he caused two bright red trucks to smash into one another, "Boom!"

"_Wow, cool trucks Raphie!" Leo said as he sat down beside his brother, "Can I play?"_

"_Sure, but one question," Raph said._

"_What is it?"_

"_What's your favorite color? You didn't answer when Mikey asked you the other day."_

"_Red," Leo admitted sheepishly._

"_Copy cat! You just want to steal my trucks!"_

"_No I-" Leo began to protest._

"_I don't want to play with you!" Raph said before he stomped off into the other room._

_The blue banded turtle let out a whimper before wiping hastily at his eyes and climbing to his feet. He turned and headed for the kitchen, never noticing as his father stalked after his red banded little brother._

* * *

"If you don't have anything constructive to say to me then please make your absence obvious."

"Huh?"

"Go away, I'm busy."

Pain…

Hurt…

Sorrow…

Biting his lip and slamming his eyes shut, the red banded turtle slipped back outside the dojo and ran to his room. The tears falling as soon as his head hit the pillow. Back inside the dojo Leo finished his last kata and then put his wooden weapons up just in time for Splinter to enter the dojo.

"Ah, you are still here Leonardo?" the sensei asked with a curious eye.

Leo nodded and then motioned to the mats in the corner, "Meditation before evening practice?"

Splinter chuckled, "I fear you, little one, know my schedule more than I do."

Leo grinned sheepishly and made his way to the mats where he pulled out his favorite as his father lit candles and incense around them. Both student and master breathed deeply until their minds were on the edge of unconsciousness. A little head popped into the doorway and watched them closely. Were they still upset with him? There was one tiny cough from him and the rat and eldest turtle opened their eyes only to lock their gazes with his.

"Is something wrong Michelangelo?" Splinter asked his youngest son.

"Um uh Leo?" Mikey mumbled, looking towards his eldest brother and taking a few cautious steps towards him.

"Yes Mike?" he asked.

The youngest turtle slightly winced, Leo had always called him Mikey, never just Mike. His shoved the thought aside when he saw his father watching him with a warning look. He bit his lip and curled his small three fingered hands into fists.

"I-I had a nightmare, you're ok, right Leo?"

Leo raised an eye ridge at that but just passed it off as of little concern to him. The youngest turtle always had nightmares, it was nothing new. Of course it was rare when the eldest needed help from his younger siblings. They were usually happy to help, but lately…

* * *

"_Mikey could you help me practice?" Leo asked as his orange banded brother shut his comic book._

"_Sorry Leo," the youngest said, "I've really got more important things to do."_

_With that he picked up his game controller and turned on the TV. The video game was much more important._

_Leo frowned and just mumbled an ok before he slipped away to his room. Never letting anyone see his slightly shed tears. He didn't see his sensei's trained eyes watching him closely or when the shadow moved to the living room._

* * *

Splinter suddenly stood up, "I will return shortly Leonardo, I am going to fetch myself a cup of tea."

"May I have some too sensei?" Leo asked politely.

The elderly rat smiled. He never guessed that any of his sons would adopt any habits of his but Leonardo had tried a cup of green tea and instantly loved it. Deciding his sons definitely needed time alone Splinter turned to the doorway.

"I will bring the tea here for us Leonardo and then we will have a discussion."

Leo bowed his head with a happy smile, a discussion meant more talk of how the eldest turtle was advancing in both ninja skills and in the spiritual path. As soon as Splinter vanished Mikey turned his attention to his eldest brother. Failing to meet his gaze when he realized that Leo had gone back to mediating. Mikey walked over and nudged Leo. The blue banded turtle opened one eye and fought the urge to glare and groan, he just wanted to meditate. Why was everyone bugging him today?

"What is it Mike?"

"Leo, I was wondering if you could help me with that last kata we learned this morning?"

Leo closed his eyes, "I could," he paused, "But I won't."

"Why?" Mikey said.

"Mike, it's obvious that I'm at least trying to meditate, I'm about to have a long discussion with Master Splinter, then we have evening practice, dinner and then I have my personal training until late tonight. I also have a full day planned out tomorrow. I would appreciate it if you would kindly cease with the obnoxious reprimands."

"What?"

"Leave me alone tonight and tomorrow because you're annoying me. I honestly have better things to do than put up with your childish ways."

Tears sprung to Mikey's eyes and he darted out of the room. Splinter reentered the room to find his youngest son was no where in sight. Leonardo seemed to be at peace in his meditation state though, so he assumed it had all worked out in the short time. Leo opened his eyes and gave his father a smile. Splinter smiled in return and handed a small porcelain cup to the younger turtle. They both quietly sipped their cups of tea as they discussed the spiritual experience Leo had days before. He had mystically connected to his sensei on the astral plane and this in itself was a large step for one so young. Splinter could see it, Leonardo would do great things. He had a snagging suspicion that one day his son would advance past him in the spiritual ways.

* * *

"Raph, would you play with me?" Donnie asked into the darkness of his immediate older brother's room.

"GO AWAY!" he screamed, throwing a pillow outside and knocking the small box from Donnie's hands and spilling the chess pieces onto the floor.

Donnie sniffed and whimpered a bit as he bent down to pick up the pieces. He searched for the queen but couldn't find it anywhere. Puzzled, he ducked into the closest room and found his little brother on his bed with the queen chess piece. He had a piece of blue tinted paper taped to it while there was an orange bright piece of paper taped to a old broken miniature truck.

"You're the best big brother ever," Mikey made the orange paper say.

The blue spoke back, "Mikey, you're my favorite little brother."

"What are we going to play?"

"Oh, anything **you **want baby brother."

"Let's play tag! Not it!"

"Alright, I'm going to get you!"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Suddenly the orange stopped and gasped as a shadow slumped over the side of the bed, "Oh no! Leo help! Don't let it get me!"

"Whoosh," Mikey said, adding the sound affect as the blue swung down on an imaginary rope.

"Leave him alone!" blue said as he kicked the snake and then landed in front of orange, "No one hurts Mikey while I'm here."

"My hero!" orange said as he bounded and knocked blue over.

Then came the whisper, "I love you big brother."

Then there was silence, as if Mikey was waiting to hear it back. After two long minutes he threw the pieces to the ground and dug his head into his pillow, new tears joining the old. Donnie stepped into the room and spoke in an uncertain voice.

"Mikey? Are you ok?"

Mikey glanced up and then buried his head deeper into the pillow, "Leo hates me!"

Donnie gulped and shuffled to the side of the bed where he sat down and placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder, "It's ok Mikey. I'm sure he hates me too."

"We've been really mean to Leo haven't we?" a new voice said.

The younger turtles looked to the doorway to see their older brother Raph standing there. Their father standing behind them.

"My sons, perhaps it is time we have a talk," the rat said as he ushered his second oldest forward and into the small room before closing the paper door behind them.

* * *

"Today we will test your mental strengths and ability to strategize," Splinter said while motioning towards the chess board set up in the center of the dojo.

"I don't like chess," Mikey mumbled.

"It's boring," Raph said.

"Then perhaps you two can watch this boring game. The first match will be Leonardo and Donatello."

Don gulped, he knew he was still in trouble for treating his older brother like he had for the past few months. It was no secret that the eldest had drifted from the others. For Leo, he had just assumed that his brothers were growing and becoming more independent. Of course that didn't mean his life centered around them. He found peace and success in the ninja arts and well, it had slowly become his life. Oh yes, he would protect and watch over his little brothers for all time, but if they would rather spend their time without him, then that was fine with him. He'd found different things he enjoyed and now the term, life, was beginning to have a meaning for him. He had his life they had theirs. If crosses were rare, then they would have to be just that.

Leo smiled and quickly shuffled towards the game but waited for his little brother to choose the side and color he wanted to be. That always made Leo feel better, it was like a silent gift you could give with no bad conscience eating away at your soul. Donnie sat down, claiming the white pieces and watched with an observing eye as Leo sat down across from him, behind the row of black chess pieces. Splinter stepped forward and set a small timer down, a simple miniature hourglass.

"We will apply a time limit to your decisions, this timer runs for ten seconds, you must make your move in that time."

Donnie stared with wide eyes. A time limit! He had always taken time to make his decision about what moves to make. He had beaten Splinter but he had never tried to play against anyone else. Raph and Mikey didn't like the game and as far as he knew Leo never learned to play the game.

"Don can go first," Leo said politely although his mind seemed to be focusing on the game and lesson of strategy.

Donnie hurriedly glanced at all the pieces but couldn't stop his eyes from switching to watching the sand travel down.

"Donnie, move already!" Mikey shouted.

Without much thought Donnie hastily reached out, moving a pawn two spaces forward. The sand ran out and he breathed a sigh of relief. He turned the hourglass and watched in nothing short of amazement as Leo reached out and made his knight jump over the pawns. The move was completed in three seconds so the eldest sat and waited until the timer ran out. He flipped it over and turned his full attention on what became a battlefield in his mind. With Donnie moving quickly and with little logic thanks to the pressure of deciding in under ten seconds the game was over in ten minutes.

"Checkmate," Leo said as he boxed Donnie's king in with his knight, bishop and queen.

His king of course, was guarded in the corner by his remaining bishop, knight and two pawns.

"Excellent strategy Leonardo. Next will be Michelangelo."

Donnie blinked and slowly rose from his seat watching as Leo reset the pieces on the board. He was completely focused on the game, the strategy, not his opponent, not his…brother. Donnie felt tears well up in his eyes as he walked backwards to sit beside Raph. His immediate older brother gave him a questioning look but said nothing.

Mikey just really moved in random places until he just forfeited.

"You are going to give up my son?"

"Yes," Mikey mumbled quietly.

"Nice job Mike," Leo said with a true smile in Mikey's direction.

"Huh? What for?" Mikey asked, looking to his father for an answer.

"You knew when to give in my son. Sometimes, that is the best strategy of all," Splinter explained.

"But I lost," Mikey protested.

"Yes, but you did not fail. Good job, my son."

Mikey stared at the game and then to his father before closing his eyes and then jumping to his feet with a shout.

"You are next Raphael," Splinter said.

Raph frowned, he hadn't as much as even looked at his older brother since the day before. He was still hurt and feeling guilty about how he had acted, so Leo liked red too. Big deal. They could share favorite colors, right? Raph tugged slightly at his mask as he made his way over to the table. Maybe, maybe he could give it to him. Yeah, there was an idea! If Leo liked red, then he should have the red mask. Raph would wear blue and secretly he would kind of like it. He would be wearing the color of their cool headed leader!

They game started and amazingly, with little time to discover how it had exactly happened, it ended in a tie! Somehow, impossibility or not, they managed to block in each other's king and no one could remember whose turn it had been. Sure Leo was a strategist but Raph and his hotheaded ways just made him refuse to give up.

"Excellent my sons. As a reward I will dismiss you from evening practice," Splinter said.

Raph leapt to his feet, "Yes!"

Leo frowned, "But Master Splinter-"

"You will rest tonight my son. You have been doing more than ever lately. I do not want you to tire yourself out."

Leo bowed his head, "Yes sensei."

* * *

"Hey Leo?" Raph asked as the echo of their younger brothers practicing in the dojo bounced off the walls of their living room.

The eldest opened an eye from his meditation and fought a scowl. He wanted to simply meditate. What was it with his little brothers bothering him? Didn't they have their own lives to live? When the red banded turtle remained stationary Leo closed his eye again with a sigh. Feeling a slight pressure on his shoulder Leo opened both his eyes only for his dark chocolate eyes to meet a cindering amber.

"Is something wrong Raph?" Leo asked.

Raph nodded and Leo fought the groan trying to escape his throat. Great, another problem to fix! Surprise was the only emotion on his face though when a wrapped parcel was pushed into his lap.

"Raph, what's this?"

"A present," Raph mumbled.

"Raph, my birthday's not for another 4 months."

"Just open it, please?" Raph asked.

Utterly confused Leo reached down to unravel the paper and his mouth fell open at the sight. It was one of the two trucks Raph had received the week before. Their father had scraped and saved to buy them brand new. Leo was about to protest and return the truck when he found a piece of paper on top of the truck. Confused further he opened it.

_A million ways to say sorry,_

_Is but one sorry I will say._

_More will come, _

_And much more will go._

_Red,_

_A color shared by many people of the world._

_Is it only the simple truth,_

_When brothers share such a thing?_

Leo blinked and then glanced up at Raph, who was fidgeting nervously, "Raph, why did you give me this?" he asked, his eyes staring at the truck.

"You really seemed to like them the other day and well there were two."

"I can't take this," Leo protested, trying to push the truck back to Raph.

Raph wouldn't hear of it, "No, I want you to have it."

"But Raph, Master Splinter bought the trucks for you, for your birthday."

"I don't care," Raph said stubbornly, "I want my big brother to be happy and well um-"

"What?"

"Leo, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to the conclusion that you wanted to steal one and it's ok that we both like red. It's a cool color."

Leo felt himself slightly smile, "Yeah, it is."

Still, after another minute, Leo attempted to give back the truck yet again. Raph shook his head and then had an idea. He got up and ran to his room, grabbing the other red truck before rushing back to the living room where he saw his brother watching his truck, that was sitting about six inches away.

"You're supposed to play with them silly, not watch them," Raph explained as he sat down beside Leo, "Come on let's race!"

"I don't know I really should be meditating."

"Would you stop being a perfect ninja for just a minute?"

"Perfect ninja?"

Raph rolled his eyes and sighed before shaking his head, "Big brothers."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leo said in a more taunting voice.

"It means Big Red 2 is going to lose the race!" Raph shouted as he pushed his truck across the floor.

"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!"

When the rest of the family exited the dojo they found the red and blue banded turtles asleep on the couch, the younger hotheaded turtle's head resting on the eldest's shoulder. At the sound of approaching footsteps though they both woke up. Splinter's first thought was that they would pull away immediately, for Raphael was always hesitant to show any affection for his brothers. Raph didn't move though and when both he and Leo met eyes with their younger brothers there was an invitation in the silence that followed. Slowly but surely, the younger turtles made their way to their older brothers on the couch.

Donnie claimed Leo's opposite shoulder to snuggle into forcing Mikey to sit next to Raph. His red banded older brother saw the frown on his face and shifted to drape an arm over his shoulders. Mikey met Raph's eyes and asked in a whisper so the others wouldn't hear. Raph nodded and smiled as Mikey crawled over him to lay his head in Leo's lap while his side rested on Raph's legs. The red banded young turtle reached for a blanket on the side of the couch and covered his baby brother with it, only to turn and find out that Leo had covered Donnie with a blanket as well. The older brothers shared a secret smile before Raph snuggled back into Leo's shoulder and fell asleep.

Splinter watched this all from a distance and smiled.

* * *

I can't believe how old this story is. This thing was just sitting around gathering virtual dust bunnies. Stories like this are annoying. You write them and then you forget about them.

~Moonsetta


End file.
